Misinformed
by LaBelleRebelle
Summary: When self-proclaimed "perfect bride" Queen Aedalia of Kantorell ab Semar comes to wed the High king, she gets under some people's skin. What happens when they decide to fight back?
1. Which tells of Aedalia's Arrival

Aedalia of Kantorell ab Semar was happy. No. More than that. She was elated.

_And honestly, _thought the lady _what isn't there to be happy about?_ She was beautiful, with thick, flowing, blonde hair that shone like the gold on some hidden jungle temple, eyes that sparkled like the sea on a calm day, and a complexion like smooth cream. She had charm, grace, intelligence, and could outshoot anyone she challenged. She was perfect. Suitors came from countries she had never even heard of to ask for her hand. Why shouldn't she be happy? But to top it all off, in two days time she would be looking at her future husband, King Peter the Magnificent of Narnia. Not that he had consented to marry her, but _surely_ anyone who laid eyes on her fell in love instantly! It would be a simple thing to travel east to Narnia, win the king with her beauty, wit, charm and all-around perfectness! Then she would marry him, become High Queen of Narnia _and _Kantorell ab Semar, and live in perfect peace and (more importantly) considerable wealth for the rest of her days. She sighed with pleasure.

"Else!" Her maid came scurrying to her, fearing that should she be too slow, she would anger her mistress and have to spend three hours sorting her shoes again (" Red ones over there. NO, over _there!_ Honestly, you stupid girl!)

"Yes, your Majesty?"

"Bring out the trunks. I shall begin to pack."

"Yes, your Majesty."

_But which dresses should I bring? _Mused Aedalia. _Something that makes me look even more divine that usual. But that is hard, isn't it?!_ She laughed at her little joke as if it was the best she had ever made. Sadly, it was. In the end, she settled on thirty of her finest gowns, (It is good to travel light!), Forty pairs of shoes (you can never have too many!) and twenty hats and headpieces. (Always useful!) After that she had a pleasant evening terrorizing her servants and her subjects. ( the people of Kantorell ab Semar are to this day known for their fragile sanity, meek temperaments, and habit of flinching uncontrollably wherever anyone with golden hair and deep blue eyes approaches them.) Then she retired to he bedchamber and dreamt of Peter.

*********************************

The next morning, Aedalia awoke to the sounds of horses in the courtyard below her royal apartments. Remembering what day it was, and where she would be going, she got out of bed and began to get dressed. At a bellow from her, Else came running upstairs, and helped her take the curlers from Aedalia's hair. Then, taking into consideration the state of her hair, the weather, the temperature in Narnia and how it matched her eyes, our heroine began to choose her clothing. After three hours, five tantrums and much hitting of her unsuspecting and meek maid, she settled on a traveling gown of deep purple, cut low (but not _too_ low), with sleeves that were large enough to hid a very small canoe into. Her skirt was tied up at one side into a rosette, revealing the lacy white petticoat beneath. It was a dress to impress even the most icy bachelor in the land. Or so she though.

As she sat in her covered sedan chair, Aedalia though of the people she would meet in Narnia.

_Doubtless they are barbarians. All of these eastern countries are rude and uncultured. I shall have to put up with it, though. Giving up comfort and civilization for true love. I really am a most self-sacrificing person. And so modest, too! The High King can hardly _not _love me!_ Just then a trumpet sounded, interrupting her thoughts of selfless sacrifice. She started, and made a mental note to yell at her trumpeter for no good reason sometime soon.

"Cair Paravel, my lady." Said her master of the guards, drawing back the curtain of her sedan chair. She looked up. A castle at least twice as tall as her own towered up before her. _Perhaps these Narnians are more civilized than I thought._ Her captain of the guards tapped her on the shoulder, reminding her where she was.

"Shall I tell the crier to announce you to the court, your Majesty?"

"Of course, you idiot! Do you think I have to stand here all day? I _am_ a Queen, aren't I?" She snapped.

" Yes, your Majesty. Of course, your Majesty. He ran off before she could respond, and was back after a few minutes. " The Kings and Queens are currently in the great hall, entertaining the diplomats from Archenland and Szaren, here to discuss ties with Calormen. You are free to join them."

"Good." Pushing past him, Aedalia went through the front doors, where two leopards led her through a matrix of corridors to the great hall. Before the doors opened, she readied herself. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Soon you will see your future husband. And , more importantly, _ he _will see _you. Gathering her skirts, she waited for the fauns who acted as doormen to open the great wooden doors. When they did so, she took a final deep breath, and swept into the hall. s


	2. Which Tells of the First Dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia (alas) or any characters thereof. I do own Aedalia, any of her servants, and anyone from Szaren.

Note: Alcyonie of Lansar and her fellow Szarenites are from an independent story I previously wrote, who had been kept off the page too long and needed to stretch their collective legs. Also, four is my lucky number, so I wanted to have four girls (Susan, Lucy, Aravis and Alcyonie)

Aedalia expected her first glimpse of the High King to be perfect. She would sweep into the hall, head held high, and proceed towards the dais, where the High King and Queen Susan would be sitting, with their siblings at the sides of the table. Her curtsy would be perfect, and as she rose from it, she would catch and hold the king's gaze for a second. He would be so enthralled by her beauty that he would come down from the dais himself to take her up to her seat. Then, he would imperiously command the Queen Susan to relinquish the seat beside him. Placing her in Susan's empty chair, he would have her served only the best. It would be wonderful. What Aedalia most certainly did not expect to happen was for her to be so busy with keeping her head held high that she forgot to look where she was going. As a result, she tripped headlong over the page-mouse who was about to announce her, so that several of the lesser courtiers thought for quite some time that she was "Her majesty Queen AedaAAAAAAAAAAAA mmph mmph mmph". Aedalia struggled to right herself in her mire of skirts. Finally, she succeeded, and continued on her way to the dais. The poor page-mouse ran up in front of her and announced to those seated at the dais,

"Her Majesty Queen Aedalia Elianore Jurisa Fenella of Kantorell ab Semar come on a visit of goodwill and comradeship between the realms."

Aedalia came out off her curtsy. Her efforts to hold the king's gaze were impeded by the fact that he and the brown-haired young man (King Edmund?) on his left were deep in conversation with a blond boy of about 17 or 18 to Edmund's left, and a slightly older young man with curly light-brown hair next to him. The table was semicircular, allowing for this type of conversation. As she had thought, The High King ( Her Peter, as she now thought of him), who was exactly how he had been described and more, was sitting at the head of the table with a woman whom Aedalia noted with distaste was absolutely stunning, her thick black hair tied up, allowing only a few tresses to curl down onto the neckline of her deep red dress (Queen Susan?), and to her left was a girl of about 17 or 18, with pretty blonde hair tied in a small bun, and lively blue eyes (Queen Lucy?). But weren't there two extra pairs of men and women seated at the dais? Aedalia remembered that the diplomatic envoys from Archenland and Szaren were visiting. Her eyes swept the table while the serving-badger hurriedly set a place for her. The men were pretty unremarkable (nothing, compared to her King), but the women worried her. Surely, surely they were not hoping to cement an alliance with Narnia by marrying the High King! (It had never occurred to her that someone could resist him, or, much worse, prefer his brother). Aedalia looked hard at the two other women. One, seated next to Queen Lucy, and about the same age, had dark chestnut skin and thick dark hair. Her gray gown put her skin and hair at advantage. Aedalia had to admit, she was quite lovely. Next to her sat a woman of about Susan's age, and with similar thick hair. She to, had a complexion like thick cream, though slightly darker that the Queen's. Despite these similarities, you would never think of Queen Susan and this lady of being similar in looks. While Susan was gentle, this lady had he appearance of one who would try diplomatic talk, and be good at it, from her calculating stare, but failing that would have it out with you in a duel. She was pretty, though, with delicate features, a Grecian nose and eyes that were considered blue, but cut through you like knives. Aedalia noted her dress of forest green, with trim of gold and black.

She must be one of the Szarenites. Those are their colors. Just then, the serving-badger spoke to her.

"If it would please your Majesty to seat herself, we can begin the meal."

Aedalia sat in the seat provided, next to the woman with knife-eyes. Queen Lucy turned to her.

"Hallo. You are her majesty Queen Aedalia, I suppose? Sorry about the page-mouse. They are quite small and hard to see, aren't they?"

" Why, yes I suppose so." Aedalia though the Queen quite young, though she was actually only 17 to her 19. " Tell me, pray, who are the diplomats from Archenland?"

"That would be Cor and I, Lady." Said the dark-skinned girl in gray. "Princess Aravis of Archenland, and Crown Prince Cor of Archenland." She said, indicating the blond boy . "Pleased to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, I'm sure. And the diplomats from Szaren?"

"Alcyonie, Countess of Lansar and High Advisor to her Majesty Julianine of Szaren. And that is Isa, sorry, Lord Isadron of Sharmen, Ambassador to Narnia." The girl with knife-eyes indicated the curly-haired young man across from her. The servants came out with the food. King Peter, who had just finished his conversation with the other men, finally took some notice of Aedalia.

"I trust your journey was pleasant, Lady?"

"Oh, yes, exceeding so." He was so formal! Thought Aedalia. But no matter. She would get him to loosen up soon. "The countryside is so lovely in Narnia."

"Yes, it is nice, isn't it. Tomorrow I intend to go on a hunt." He was going to ask her to come! How romantic! "Just my Royal Brother, and the lords from Archenland and Szaren. It shall be nice." NO! You're supposed to take ME! Mentally, Aedalia has a tantrum. And he isn't even paying attention to me! He's talking with Prince Cor about the game in Narnia. AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!!!!

"We were going to have a morning of practice, if you care to join us." The Queen Susan finally spoke to her. "You know, riding, shooting, things of that type." Aedalia brightened considerably. She was a good archer. She had heard the Queen was good, as well. We shall see which of us is better, Lady. And when I win, and outride them all, word will travel to Peter, and he will be so impressed he'll marry me straight away!

"I would be delighted to join you."

"Excellent. We shall be in the practice yard at seven o'clock."

Aedalia had finished her venison and potatoes. She decided to skip dessert, so that Peter will be impressed by her health.

"If I may be excused, then. I must go unpack."

"By all means. Junosen will show you to your room."

Aedalia was led away by a large gray panther. The ladies watched her go.

"What a horrible girl." Said Susan.

"Did you see her face when she tripped over that page? Priceless." Said Queen Lucy.

"Why did you invite her to the practice, Susan?" Aravis asked. Queen Susan snorted. "Entertainment, of course." Alcyonie started laughing.

"As if she can shoot!"

"We shall see, Alcy. We shall see."

And indeed we shall! The next installment should come soon. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW! Oh, also, a note on pronunciation. Alcyonie= Al CY onie, not Alcy-ONIE, and the Queen of Szaren's name is pronounced Yulinanine. I used the Slavic pronunciation.


	3. Which tells of Riding and Swamps

Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, or any characters thereof that may appear in this story. The only entities I own in this story are Aedalia, any of her poor, witless servants, and anyone from Szaren.

Here's the next installment! Sit, back, relax and watch Aedalia have her dreams shattered, one by one. Excellent!

Aedalia was brought to her room by the gray panther. It was smaller than her royal apartments at home, but that could only be expected. These were barbarians, after all. She looked around. The walls were hung with tapestries depicting gardens, fountains, flowers and the occasional bleeding stag surrounded by men on horseback. The bed was large, with hangings of deep blue. The rug was a similar color, and very plush. A window looked down on the central courtyard of the palace, opposite a building with a tall steeple on it. She sat on the bed, and began her favourite pastime: yelling at her servants.

"What are you waiting for? Unpack! What are you, insects? Can't you see that I am tired, and wish to sleep, but clearly I cannot sleep 'till my things are unpacked? Hurry! Faster. If you drop that, girl, I will _personally_ make sure that you do not live to see Kantorell ab Semar again!" Finally, not wishing her voice to be hoarse for tomorrow and thinking it not wise to be so tired that she would be liable to fall asleep during tomorrow's ride, the lady retired.

********************

She awoke to the sound of bells. Big, deep booming ones that seemed to be coming form the steeple of the building across the courtyard. Furious to be awakened by any way other than what she was used to, and not finding any way to blame it on Else or any of her other maids, she rushed into the hall and confronted the first thing she could find, which turned out to be a dwarf. Now, dwarves aren't scared of many things, but a five-foot-six woman with her hair in rollers and wearing a leopard skin nightgown advancing on you in the hall at six forty-five in the morning, looking furious, is something no one should have to see.

"What is that hideous noise?" The lady demanded.

"If it please your Majesty, it is the bells calling the Kings and Queens to their private worship."

"Worship? Of whom?"

"Why, of Aslan, your Majesty." Aedalia, not believing anyone but herself to be worthy of worship, sniffed.

"Very well. You may go." The dwarf sprinted away. She returned to her room, to find that Else had brought up breakfast, with a note attached to the glass of Pomegranate juice. It read:

Queens Susan and Lucy, sovereigns of Narnia by the will of the mighty Aslan Himself, entreat you to join them, and their royal brothers, at a private supper with the Diplomats from their respected neighbors and allies, Archenland and Szaren, on this the Third day of Greenleaf, 1009.

Aedalia smiled. Another opportunity to catch the eye of King Peter. And now to choose her riding costume. As she breakfasted, her maid took out all the possibilities for riding. She settled on a dress of bright green, with trim of white. The collar was square, and not very low. She finished with a soft cap of bright green, and had her maids put her hair into a low chignon. Then she headed to the practice field.

Upon reaching it, she was surprised to find all the other ladies already assembled there. It took her a moment to register their clothes. They all seemed to be wearing a of long dress of the type they called a "Sheath dress", with short sleeves. It reached down to about their ankles, with a slit on each side up to the knee, and underneath they were wearing what looked like men's pants!

"Ah." Said Queen Susan. " I see you are admiring our riding costumes. Alcyonie had them brought from Szaren. They are excellent for riding." The Queen's costume was of dark blue, with lighter pants. Aravis, who stood next to her, had on a brown dress, with gold-colored pants that made her skin look like it was glowing. Alcyonie's was dark gray, with black pants. The out fit made her eyes look stormier than usual. Lastly, Queen Lucy had a dark green outfit, and with her hair loose she looked like some sort of woodland nymph.

"We took the liberty of having your horse saddled for you, Lady." Said Lucy.

Aedalia looked around. Sure enough, there was her white horse, Regal, standing with some others nearby. But something seemed wrong with the saddle. It was not the demure lady's sidesaddle that she was used to.

"Surely your majesties do not propose to ride_ astride_, do you?"

"That was our plan." Answered Susan.

"But of course," said Alcyonie, "If you would prefer something _easier_, like _sidesaddle_, they can arrange that. We would not want you to get overexerted." Aedalia thought. If she rode astride, just once, she might impress Peter more! And of course, she was a superb rider. She would ride astride, then!

"No, of course not. I shall ride as you wish, Queen Susan." She purposely ignored Alcyonie.

"Well, come on then!" Aravis called. She walked to her horse and swung herself into the saddle with practiced ease. Aedalia had to admit, she was impressed.

"Where did you learn to mount like that?"

"Let's just say I've had a lot of practice."

Once they were all mounted ( No easy task for our friend, owing to the fact that her skirt kept getting tangled in the stirrups), Susan and Lucy led them out to a track going through the forest.

"We should have a race!" Proposed Alcyonie.

"There's a nice meadow about a mile ahead. We can make that the end point." Susan suggested.

"Excellent! Lets go." Both Aravis and Alcyonie galloped ahead, with Lucy behind them and Susan just after her. Aedalia tired to get her horse to go, and when it did, she was nearly thrown off. They were going so fast! She felt her hat fly off, and tried to twist in the saddle to see where it went. Regal, either through misunderstanding or pure hatred towards the woman who had made him canter endlessly when he wanted so very much to gallop, took off into the trees. Her scream lingered n the forest behind her. Holding on for dear life, her hair in her face, mud and twigs all over, Aedalia wanted to cry. However, she did not believe that ladies should let their tears ruin their makeup, so she put her hands to her eyes. Unfortunately, in doing so, she let go of the reins, and Regal, sensing yet another opportunity to torture his mistress, threw her off. Hurtling through the air, she saw that she was headed toward some flat, green space. That was good, at least. Landing in some sort of meadow would at least not ruin her shoes. What she had forgotten was that swamps very often have green stuff growing on the surface of the water. She just had a glimpse of several large flies landing on her face before the world went black.

_And another installment in the troubles of Aedalia comes to and end. Hope you like it, and please REVIEW!_


	4. Which tells of a Conversation

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone Narnian. I'm just borrowing them. I do own Aedalia, her servants, and all Szarenites in the story._

_Hello, All. Sorry I've been so long about writing this chapter. I had to finish some rather tedious literary analysis before this semester starts, and therefore had little time to write. But I finally thought of a way to end this story, so it should be done before the week is out. I must also apologize for any typos where there seems to be a D missing from a word, something happened to the d-key and it only works sometimes now. But I digress. Here's the next installment! _

Aedalia woke up in her room in Cair Paravel. At first she thought that the ride had just been a particularly realistic nightmare. But her bruises proved her wrong. She tried to get up, and sank back down onto the pillows with a groan. She must be delirious. She could hear King Peter talking to her. Something about "I hope she wakes up soon, because it's really bad for politics if she dies here." With a start, she realized that Peter and Edmund were in the room!

"Excellent." She thought. "The perfect opportunity to talk to him and win him with my wits. He shall fall in love immediately!" Then again, perhaps she was delirious. She groaned delicately.

"Ah. I see you have woken at last, Lady." Said Peter, coming over to her.

"Yes. Pray tell," She looked at him through her lashes, something that made all her other suitors go wild, "What time is it?" The King seemed unperturbed by her advances.

"Near three in the afternoon, Lady. You took a nasty fall of your horse and were unconscious for close to eight hours."

"Where are the other ladies?" She would pay back that horrible Queen Susan for suggesting they ride and that barbarian Lady Alcyonie for proposing the race. Not to mention that Alcyonie and Aravis might be trying to steal Her Peter!

"Queens Susan and Lucy are visiting the people of Beruna to discuss flood management, Princess Aravis is with her husband Cor somewhere, and I believe Countess Alcyonie is in the library." Husband Cor? Well that got rid of one competitor, anyway. And Alcyonie was a Countess? That made her an even better match for Peter, though she hated to think it.

"I should like to go to the library and see the Countess." She made a pathetic effort to get up, which forced King Peter, through rules of chivalry, to help her up. "Why, thank you." She simpered. "I simply couldn't get up myself." With amazing speed for one who can't even get out of bed properly, she glided from the room. Peter stared after her, an expression of mingled horror and amusement on his face.

Aedalia hurried down the hall, wincing every time her foot slipped on something. These bruises were horrible! She would get them all back for this, starting with Alcyonie. She reached the library, and slipped inside. It was large, and smelled of knowledge. Several tables were placed in front of the maze of bookshelves, where people might sit with their books. At one of these sat Alcyonie of Lansar, bent over a map of this part of the world. She was discussing something with someone Aedalia recognized as Lord Isadron, the Szarenite ambassador to Narnia. Aedalia thought she was being quite silent, but Alcyonie looked up instantly when she came in.

"Ah, Queen Aedalia. All recovered from your fall, I trust?"

"Yes, thank you."

"I don't believe you've met my fiancée, Lord Isadron of Sharmen?"

"Charmed." Said the Lord in looking her up and down with distaste in his eyes that Aedalia, fortunately, didn't notice. She was too busy being happy that Alcyonie wasn't going to try to steal Her Peter from her. Just then, Susan, Lucy and Aravis came in. Lord Isadron excused himself, leaving Aedalia alone with the four ladies.

"Hello, Aedalia. Are you recovered from your fall?" inquired Lucy.

"Yes, thank you. I am quite well." Said Aedalia coldly. Little brat.

"We were just here to find Alcyonie and inquire about your health." Susan said. "We were planning on discussing tonight's dinner." Aedalia brightened. She had forgotten about the dinner! Yet another opportunity to conquer Peter! "Unless, of course, you are too unwell to join us…" Added Susan.

"No, I assure you, I am quite well."

"Then you would surely be up for a little archery and sparring before dinner?"

Aedalia hesitated. If she said no, she could not attend the dinner. And besides, she was superb archer. She would show them all up.

"Of course, I would be most honored."

"Wonderful. Join us there in fifteen minutes." Aedalia left.

"That was cruel, Su. You know no one can beat you in archery!" Lucy said.

"Well, perhaps she had a magic bow too!" Joked Aravis. "But what about sparring? Can any of you fight?"

"I'm alright. Nothing special. I had to do some in the revolution." Said Alcyonie.

"Looks like you're the only one that can, Alcy. You'll have to take her."

"What are the odds that she knows how too, anyway? Look at her! I don't think she'd ridden astride before today!" Said Aravis scornfully.

"You know, it's sort of disgusting, the way she throws herself at Peter. You'd think a Queen would have more pride." Said Lucy. "Although, come to think of it, I don't think more pride is exactly what she needs."

"Too true, Queen Lucy. Too true."

A/N: So this is the end of another chapter in the saga of Aedalia! Stay tuned, and remember that reviews get the story written faster!


	5. Which tells of Shooting and Sparring

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Aedalia, Alcyonie and sundry servants and Szarenites._

A/N: Deepest apologies for the gap in writing. Some of the Powers That Be thought that it would be amusing to assign their students an eight-page research paper a week after the semester started, so I'll be working on that for a while. But when I can, I will write some more. I can't promise that it'll be done by the end of the week, but it will be soon, very soon. I only have a few more chapters left, so bear with me and keep reading!

Aedalia rushed down the hall towards her room. _So, the Queen Susan would try to test her in archery. Well, she was the best in her kingdom! Not even the royal guards could beat her! Let the Gentle Barbarian try to beat her. She would shoot so well that word of her victory would spread throughout the land, and troubadours for generations to come would write ballads to High Queen Aedalia, Archer of Archers._ As she thought this, she reached her room and yelled for Else.

"Get my archery dress! Not that one, the _nice_ one. And my bow and arrows, too. Hurry! Go on, move!" Else came back with a light dress of sapphire blue, her bow and a buckskin quiver filled with arrows fletched with peacock feathers. Aedalia dressed, and went to the practice field for the second time that day. This time, however, it was devoid of horses and had straw targets set up. Once again, Aedalia was last to arrive.

"Ah, good. Now we can begin!" Said Lucy.

"How shall we do this?" Asked Aravis. " All at once or one on one competition?"

"I think one on one competition would be most interesting." Said Aedalia. _Now I will show them what I can do!_

"Very well." Queen Susan replied. " Would you acquiesce to go against me? I fear I am not up to my standards, and need to practice."

"That should suit me quite well. Thank you."

"Excellent. Stormwing, would you judge?" a raven perched nearby nodded.

"It would be an honor." The two queens readied their bows. At Stormwing's caw, arrows flew. Aedalia loosed shot after shot, going for speed rather than accuracy. Stormwing cawed again, and the arrows ceased.

"Indeed, I am not up to my usual standards. I must practice." Susan looked critically at her target. Aedalia, sure now that she had won, looked as well. Nearly every single one of the Queen's dozen arrows was dead center. Only one wasn't, and that one was directly next to it. Aedalia nearly chocked on the bile rising in her throat. She had _lost!_ Lost, moreover, to the barbarian Queen! She struggled to keep her face in a pleasing smile. At this moment, King Edmund and Lord Isadron came in, carrying swords and talking. Following them was the High King himself. Aedalia brushed a stray hair off her face and gave what she thought was a winning smile.

"Have you come to join us, High King?" She asked.

"Yes, I have come to spar with my brother and Lord Isadron." Peter answered, not looking at her. Out of force of habit, he added, "Please. Call me King Peter." This, in retrospect, was a mistake. Aedalia immediately noticed this comment, and lit up. _He asked me to call him by his first name! Well, almost his first name. Pretty close. I shall begin the wedding preparations!_ Her happy delusions about which color the invitations should be edged in were interrupted by Peter asking whether any of the ladies knew how to use a sword. Without thinking, she nodded. _This will get him to like me even more! And it doesn't matter that I have never touched a sword in my life. None of the other ladies can spar, and it's not as if I can compete with one of the men!_ But that particular cloud castle came tumbling down violently when Lord Isadron announced

"Excellent. So can Alcyonie. You two can oppose each other."

"You know I cannot spar, Isa. Stop lying."

"Yes, you can. You just don't like to show off" Alcyonie addressed Aedalia.

"Don't listen to him. I cannot fight at all."

Aedalia smiled happily. _If she is bad at sparring, I will certainly beat her. I excel at all that I do, after all. I am perfect._

"But, surely, you are not terrible. I am positive you will beat be at once. Come, let us fight." Aedalia took the spare sword from King Peter. _Another sign he that he adores me!_ She nearly dropped it when she tried to buckle on the sword belt. _These things are much heavier than they appear!_ She managed in the end, and drew her sword as she had seen her guardsmen draw them when they practiced in the training courts. Alcyonie was standing before her, sword at the ready.

"_En Guard_, ready, begin!" Edmund's voice rang out. Alcyonie lunged forward immediately. Aedalia barely managed to block her with her blade. Alcyonie drew back, and Aedalia tried to lunge at her, only to have her blade twisted aside by Alcyonie's sword. For a few moments all was steel and skirts. Suddenly, Alcyonie moved her blade at Aedalia's swordhilt. She felt the sword wrenched from her hand, and Alcyonie's blade at her neck.

"_Touché_." Alcyonie removed her blade, and slid it into her scabbard, leaving Aedalia to rub her neck and try to look proud at the same time.

"That was most pleasing, Lady Alcyonie. Now, however, I must retire. I shall see you all at dinner, I trust." Aedalia glanced sidelong at Peter as she left, and tired to give him a flirtatious look, which resulted in her once again smacking into the mouse-page from last night. This time, luckily, she didn't fall over, and managed to stalk out of the field. She would have to yell at Else extra today, just to get out all her anger.

_That's All, Folks! Like I said, the next installment will come soon. Please review!_


	6. Which tells of Dinner and an Argument

Disclaimer: The majority of these characters are the work of the brilliant C. S. Lewis. I claim only Aedalia, Alcyonie and those associated with Szaren or Kantorell ab Semar.

_A/N: Second-to-last chapter! I should finish this story rather quickly, as I have two others sitting in my mind's waiting room already. (One for Chronicles of Narnia and one for Song of the Lioness.) Both are single-chapters, and both are more serious than this one. Keep a lookout for them in the near future. And now, without further ado, I give you __Misinformed__! _

Aedalia spent the remainder of the afternoon playing some of her favourite games (Including "Make Else perform senseless tasks while lounging on the bed" and "Scream at Else until she looks about to collapse."). These succeeded in calming her down after the episode in the training fields. She even managed to find some good things about the day. _Peter asked me to call him by his first name! He has surely fallen for my charms and will propose marriage tonight, at the dinner! I must impress him further. I shall act as majestic and queenly as I can. I will impress upon them how fit I am to be Narnia's Queen! _

With this in mind, she began to plan her outfit. After looking at twenty-eight dresses, thirty headpieces and sixty shoes, as well as practically guaranteeing Else several more years of nervous disorders and twitching, she finally settled on a burgundy overdress, trimmed with gold. It fitted tightly around her bodice and waist, and then blossomed into a full skirt at the bottom. It was slit in the front, to reveal her layered white petticoats, each edged with gold lace. Else put her hair in an elaborate twist at the back of her head, and fastened it into place with pins of rubies and gold. Around her neck she clasped a rich necklace of rubies and pearls, set in gold. She looked in the mirror.

Now the king will see the full extent of my beauty. I will awe them all. It took most of her self-control to stop from letting loose a triumphant laugh. As she was pulling on her gold slippers, patterned with the Kantorell ab Semar heart and jewel, the page-mouse arrived to take her to the meal. Allowing herself one last look in the mirror, she followed him out.

Upon entering the room where the dinner was to be held, Aedalia promptly noticed that all the other nobles were already assembled at the table. Peter and Susan were once again at the head of the table. The seating was identical to that of the night before, with the distinction that theirs was the only table in the room. King Peter's head rose when she entered the room, but he did not give her the look of awe that she so desired. Instead, Queen Susan rose too greet her. Aedalia noticed that she was wearing a handsome dress of deep mahogany. Aedalia admitted angrily that it made her almost equal to her in beauty. _Almost. Not quite. I am still the most beautiful woman in all the realms._

"Welcome, Lady. So nice of you to join us. Please, sit down." Susan returned to her place next to Peter. _Someday I will sit there in her stead!_ Aedalia thought as she took her seat next to Lady Alcyonie. The latter turned to her and spoke.

"I see you are feeling better, even after that rigorous afternoon." Alcyonie smoothed her dark blue dress with silver embroideries.

"You left your arrows in the target, Lady. I took the liberty of having them sent to your room this evening. Exemplary shooting on your part, if I may say so. It exceeded all I expected." Lucy cut in. She looked much older and more mature in her royal purple dress. There was a wicked twinkle in her eye. All the other ladies laughed._ Little witch. When I am Queen I will stand for none of her lip._ Aedalia was about to say some thing nasty in return when the food was brought out. In the mess of serving people, Lucy's comment was all but forgotten. Aedalia remained mercifully civil during the meal, only destroying the sanity of three serving-badgers, and pouring her drink over someone's head a mere twelve times. Unfortunately, this angelic behavior lasted only until the menfolk had excused themselves for a few moments to go look at Prince Cor's stallion. Aedalia was by now completely convinced that Peter would propose on his return. _He asked me how I felt! How sensitive! He _clearly_ loves me!_ She decided to let the other ladies know of her future status as their superior. Or at least drop some large hints.

"The High King seems to hold no interest in marriage." She commented lightly.

"He sees no need to find a lady at this time." Susan's answer was brief.

"Perhaps he has already found one."

"Perhaps." Lucy answered for her sister. Aedalia noticed the ladies exchange glances. _So, they finally suspect that I will rule over them._

"I believe that an alliance between Narnia and Kantorell ab Semar would be quite profitable."

"Possibly." Once again, Susan answered briefly. _They don't seem to be getting it at all! They really are barbarians. _

"In fact, I believe it is inevitable, as we are the two most powerful realms in the Northern Lands!"

"Actually, _lady_, I believe Archenland controls a bit more than _Kantorell ab Semar_." Aravis countered sharply.

"I was not aware that you were a native Archenlander." It was the wrong thing to say. Aravis flushed angrily.

"My native heritage has little to do with my allegiance. I believe your _ladyship_" She spit that word out like poison, "Is forgetting that I am married to the Crown Prince of Archenland and owe the country my freedom. I am Archenlandish in all but name."

"Is that so. But I seem to recall that you are a native Calormene. Perhaps your native country has called you back. I would not like to have on of the enemy discussing war negotiations with their own country. They might let something slip." All the ladies stared at her. _They are complimenting me on my successful uncovering of the spy! _Thought Aedalia. But she was surprised when Queen Susan stood up and began talking angrily.

"One of the _enemy_! Lady, you go too far. I would expect nothing less from a Queen of a lowly, poor country such as your own. Aravis has been nothing but loyal to the crown, and she is a far better human than you!" Now Aedalia was angry.

"I do not have to listen to this! Soon I will be High Queen over all of you! Peter will marry me, and I will command him to conquer all of your little nations. You'll see! I shall command all, and be sovereign of all the known lands! I shall have you bow to me!"

"I believe, Lady, that no one shall "command" me to do anything, especially not to conquer Archenland, which has been our ally since time immemorial, and Szaren, whose leaders have extended all courtesies to us, which, I may add, is something Kantorell ab Semar has failed to do!" King Peter had returned from the stables during Aedalia's tirade. She put on her sweetest smile, and turned to her supposed beloved.

"Oh, _Peter_! I did not see you enter. Forgive me. I was simply informing these ladies of my future status!" The king frowned at this familiar form of address.

"I do not think I know what you mean."

"She _means_" interrupted Lucy, "That she thinks you will marry her!"

Peter's frown deepened. He exchanged looks with Susan and Lucy. "Marriage? I had no such plans. I fear your ladyship has been…. misinformed." Aedalia stormed out of the room, dreams shattered.

A/N: Nearly there! Only one chapter left. A warning, however: The next chapter is a bit surreal. It is a very unorthodox ending, but to be completely honest, I couldn't think of another way to end it, and I didn't want it to go on and on and on. Au Revoir, and Review!


	7. Which tells of the End

Disclaimer: I own only Aedalia, Alcyonie and various miscellaneous servants and Szarenites.

_A/N: And so, Dear Readers, we come to the last installment of __Misinformed__. As I warned previously, this one is an odd one (But not as odd as my original plans for it.) Enjoy!_

Aedalia's arrival into her chambers was heralded by the door slamming into the wall with earth-shaking force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She let out her anger in one ear-splitting scream. _How COULD he! Humiliating me in front of them all! I was going to be Queen, if it hadn't been for that Calormene spy and the barbarian "Queen"! They ruined everything! She would get her revenge. _ Determined, she ignored the maids clustered around with tissues and chocolates ready for their mistress's tantrum.

Down the hall she strode, ignoring dwarves and badgers who stared in horror at the five-foot-six demon in red with hair like a bird's nest. Upon reaching Aravis' chambers, she paused to listen at the door. Impolite, yes, but since when have manners been her first priority? Queen Susan, Alcyonie and Aravis' voices could be heard inside.

"Let me go! I can take that perfumed barbarian peasant with one hand behind my back! LET ME GO!" Aravis' voice was loudest.

"Not if you're going to hurt her. I can't allow that, no matter how much I myself want it. It would provoke war. Isn't that right, Alcyonie?" Susan was apparently trying to soothe Aravis.

"Actually, Majesty, I have to agree with Aravis. If someone called me a traitor to my homeland, I'd try to strike them, too."

"Right. I forgot this was Alcyonie "The Firebird" I was talking to. Forgive me."

"Forgiven." There was a lull in the conversation, punctuated only by the sounds of Aravis' struggling. Aedalia decide that this was the right time to enter.

Not bothering to nock, she pushed the door open. Aravis was sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, perpendicular to the door. Queen Susan was standing next to her, effectively pinning her arms to her side. Alcyonie was standing behind the chair, looking down on the princess. She was the first to see Aedalia.

"I assume this is something really important, Mistress Aedalia?" She purposefully ignored her noble rank. Aedalia ignored her. Turning to Queen Susan, she spoke scornfully.

"I see you have not made the right decision."

"That being…" Susan turned to her, not letting go of Aravis.

"You have not banished the Calormene spy." Susan whirled on her again.

"Need I remind you _yet again_ that Princess Aravis is as much a spy as you are the Archbishop of Canterbury?"

"The what?"

"I… don't remember…" Susan looked confused for a moment. She forgot to hold on to Aravis. The princess rose very slowly from her chair, and approached Aedalia, who steeled herself for a verbal attack. She was, however, wholly unprepared for the subsequent slap, which sent her tumbling through the doorway and onto her back. She couldn't think of any witty remark, in fact, the only noise she could make was a pathetic sort of gasp. Aravis slammed the door.

Instead of returning to her rooms, she decided to have a walk in the Royal Gardens. _Perhaps I shall come upon Peter, who will realize what a horrible mistake he's made, and propose!_ She wandered through mazes of geraniums, roses and lilies, trying to look beautiful and sympathetic, should Peter come upon her. She failed miserably, and was just considering turning back when she saw a sight that startled her beyond what wits she had. A sign made of Narcissus flowers spelled out: The Aedalia of Kantorell ab Semar garden. Delighted, she rushed into the shaded garden, and straight into a large enclosed cart. The door shut behind her.

From the barred window in the door of the cart, she could see two young women step out from two sides of the cart. They both wore odd tops like tunics with short sleeves. They were both emblazoned with the words: "Mary Sue Rehabilitation Center: Suebashing since Canon began." One of them was tall, with wavy brown hair that was a most unladylike length. _It barely reaches her shoulders! What kind of lady is she?_ She had gray-blue eyes and tanned skin. The other was black-haired and brown-eyed. She was about Aedalia's height. The brunette spoke first.

"I'm glad we've got this one back! I can't believe she went unnoticed until last night!" She sighed. "Some of these Suethors must be pretty clever, to have their characters go unnoticed for so long."

"No kidding." The black-haired one spoke this time. "But Narnia Canon is always _full_ of Mary Sues. The only one worse is Harry Potter. Well, we'd better get back to the Center. We have to get her in before 10:30. I get off then."

"Lucky. I've got another hour, and apparently they've got a Repeat Sue in Prince Caspian. Some people just don't change, even after a character makeover and a year's worth of counseling." Aedalia took this moment to yell at her kidnappers.

"You peasants shall die for this! I will have your head! I am a queen! You can't do this! ARGH!!" In one last, desperate attempt to vent her frustrations, she let out what had been the battle cry of her family for centuries.

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The two women took one look at each other and jumped into the front of the cart, spurring their horses out of Narnia and into the Land Between The Stories.

A/N: As I said, a very strange ending. But a good one, if I do say so myself. Perhaps I shall use MSRC (Mary Sue Rehabilitation Center) in some other stories. Thousands of thanks to my two favorite authors, JealousoftheMoon and Thalion King's Daughter. You finally got me writing fanfics, not just reading them. And remember, readers, just because the story is over doesn't mean reviews aren't helpful.


End file.
